Rann/Thanagar: Holy War
Rann-Thanagar War is published by DC Comics. Price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #7: 19 Nov 2008 Current Issue :Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #8: 24 Dec 2008 Next Issue :none Status Series of mini-series Characters Main Characters *'Adam Strange' - Earthman who travels to the planet Rann via a teleporting Zeta Beam, where he is a great planetary hero (in the Buck Rogers/Flash Gordon mode). - wikipedia:Adam Strange *'Hawkman/Carter Hall/Katar Hol' - Winged Super-Hero of Earth. Or maybe of Thanagar. And there's Egyptian reincarnation in there too somewhere. Aw heck, just go read the wikipedia:Hawkman entry. *'Hawkwoman/Shayera' - Thanagarian police officer who once spent time on Earth as the super-hero Hawkwoman. - wikipedia:Hawkgirl *'Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders' - Winged Super-Hero. Grandniece of Shiera Hall, the original Hawkgirl. - wikipedia:Hawkgirl Allies *'Alanna' *'Sardath' *'Aleea' *'Captain Comet' *'Kyle Rayner' *'Kilowog' Enemies *'Onimar Synn' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #8 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #7 Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #6 Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #5 Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #4 Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #3 Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #2 Rann/Thanagar: Holy War #1 Rann-Thanagar War: Infinite Crisis Special Rann-Thanagar War #6 Past Storylines Rann-Thanagar War #5 "Betrayed" - Komand'r, Hawkman, and Shayera sneak into prison to release the Grand Mor, but Komand'r betrays them and kills Shayera as she escapes with Mor. In the meantime, Alanna, Aleea, and Sardath retreat to a safe haven with Tigorr. On Thanagar, Kilowog and Kyle terraform the planet while Captain Comet leaves them to help with the war. The Thanagarian Death God Onimar Synn eats Rannians while Kendra and Adam Strange watch. As Hawkman breaks out of the prison with Shayera's body, Adam and Kendra join him to battle Onimar... then Captain Comet arrives and takes them to Alanna and Sardath, but Onimar follows them. Collections *'The Rann/Thanagar War' - Collects the six-issue mini-series. "The planet Rann was taken from its solar system, hidden for its own protection. But when the danger passed, it was placed in a different system. Now threatening Thanagar's very existence, Rann tries to maintain peace and save the populations of two worlds. A religious fanatic, though, aspires to something else: power. And to achieve it, she's willing to sacrifice as many people and as many worlds as necessary! Standing in her way are the greatest champions from across the universe: Adam Strange, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Green Lantern, the Omega Men, L.E.G.I.O.N. and the Darkstars. Alliances are forged, friendships tested, and the balance of galactic power will be redefined before the conflict is over!" - WorldCat ISBN 1401208398 *'Rann/Thanagar Holy War, vol. 1' - Collects Holy War #1-4 and Hawkman Special #1. "Can our heroes stop the nefarious Lady Styx from turning the entire universe into her own congregation?" - WorldCat ISBN 1401222544 *'Rann/Thanagar Holy War, vol. 2' - Collects Holy War #5-8 and Adam Strange Special #1. "DC’s cosmic heroes soar into action again as the nefarious Lady Styx continues her galactic quest to add every being in the universe to her congregation! It’s up to Adam Strange, Hawkman, Captain Comet and others to stop her plans." - WorldCat ISBN 1401225039 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team * The Rann/Thanagar War: Writer: Dave Gibbons, Artists: Ivan Reis & Marc Campos. * Rann/Thanagar: Holy War: Writer/Covers: Jim Starlin. Artists/Covers: Ron Lim & Rob Hunter. Publishing History Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 30 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007164 Rann/Thanagar & Jim Starlin's Holy War] * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=149105 Jim Starlin on the Coming Rann-Thanagar War] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Science Fiction